Dating Paradise (Not!)
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Blind dating was fun, right? These girls end up playing the pick a door game off of Youtube, and go on dates with the FMA guys.
1. Door Three: Gluttony And Ava

"Ava, your time's up!" My little sister yelled, entering our shared office.

"Just a few minutes, I'm playing that matchmaking game off of Youtube!" I yelled, watching as Claire rolled her eyes in response.

She took her whiny butt to Mom and Dad to complain about me.

"Door three, door three!" I blurted out in my excitement.

This time I'd get Alphonse Elric; I just knew it!

'Behind door number three is Gluttony; don't you feel lucky, ladies?' The screen announced, making me groan.

Was that a trick question?

Stupid internet.

The office began to shake, knocking down my anime, manga, and swim team trophies.

I arrived in a fancy hall with a tuxedo clad man.

"Hello, Ava." He announced; that was definately freaky. I had never met this annoying man before, and yes, he didn't have to say more than my name to annoy me.

Did Claire spike my water to steal my internet time again?

That always succeeded in knocking me out, and giving me wierd dreams.

This definately topped my list of my wierdest dreams.

"Ava, you have been given the chance of a lifetime to date Gluttony the humunculus!" He announced, cheerfully.

I longed to call him an idiot, but held the insult in.

He was just a screwed up fictional character of mine, after all.

"Show up here at nine o' clock on Friday for your prize date." He announced.

I came back to my senses, and found that I was still on the damn computer.

I didn't have a hangover, and my sister was still blubbering about my idiocy.

I got up, and marched to my room to sleep the wierdness away.

"You're up!" I shouted at my sister, who took that cue to gush about Justin Bieber, my bad it was Harry Styles now.

* * *

Friday seemed normal enough.

I woke up, dressed for school, and ate my mom's burnt breakfast.

My dad drove my sister and me to school while my sister blared One Direction.

I played Brothers by Vic Mignogna to drown out that awful pop music, and Claire complained that I only listened to one song.

I surely flunked all my classes for the day, because I drew Alphonse Elric over all my school work.

My sister walked over to the high school from the junior high to wait to get picked up with me, all the while talking about the awesomeness of Harry Styles.

Mom picked us up, already complaining of the vileness of her boss.

I felt compelled to get dressed up like a princess when we got home; I hated dressing up with a passion. I'm sure that it's a mutual hatred.

Claire stole the computer to look up stuff on the stupid crush of hers on that Harry guy.

I finished my dressing up in a dark blue dress with large, gold buttons going down from my collar to my navel. The dress was a little old fashioned, but it looked good on me. My dark brown hair was curled, and sank down a little past my chest. I wore dark brown button up boots as well. I wore make up that darkened my already dark green eyes to an almost midnight black color.

The room shook like the office had yesterday, and I appeared in front of that crazy host guy again.

He took my arm in his, and whispered, "We are not to blame for any consequences resulting from this date."

That one sentence dashed my hopes of suing his sorry ass.

"Bastard." I muttered.

"Don't talk that way around your lucky guy." He commanded.

I had always known that Gluttony ate a lot, but I didn't know that he was a penny pincher. (Lust never gave Gluttony any money.)

It made me sort of feel sorry for the fat humunculus, you know?

I stopped feeling sorry for him when he felt like the gourmet dinner wasn't enough, and he decided to eat me.

Doesn't it give you butterflies when your date eats you? Not.

I would now spend all eternity in his fake portal stomach. Joy!


	2. Door Fourteen: Roy Mustang And Rainy

I was half sprawled on my blue bed that was filled to the brim with my FMA plushies.

My pink laptop was across my lap; it's cover had Armstrong-esque sparkles all over it.

My favorite Roy Mustang plushie leaned on me as if for support.

My BFF, Ana, had gotten me started on those silly pick a door get a guy games.

I was currently clicking on one that was titled, Dating Paradise.

It claimed to have more choices, and judging by it's length, it did.

It was listed by a 'Edlynn Elric.'

That instantly made me think of the Ed is a girl fanfiction that thought made me giggle.

I clicked on the video, and decided on door fourteen.

I giggled hysterically once I saw that door number three had already been picked, and that that had been Gluttony's door.

'Door fourteen is Roy Mustang, the womanizer of Central.' The screen announced.

I let out the biggest fangirl squeal that I had ever done!

I clutched my Roy Mustang plushie to my chest, and tried to stifle my squeals before my parents rushed in to check up on me.

My bedroom shook, and plushie Roy and I ended up in a pretty brown hallway that was lit up by what appeared to be candles.

There was a dark haired man in a suit that had to have been tailored to fit him just right, standing right in front of me.

"Hi!" I spoke before he could.

"Hello, Rainy." He smiled in amusement as well as affectionately.

"What's your name?" I asked him politely even curtsying for good measure.

"It's Anderson." He answered, seeming surprized by my question.

"You must really like Roy then." He told me amiably, noticing my Roy plushie.

"Yeah; I'm really excited!" I told him, happily.

"That's a relief, because the last girl cussed me out." He chuckled.

I grinned by way of response.

"So when do I meet the real life Roy Mustang?" I couldn't help asking.

"This Friday." He told me, making me groan.

"That's three days away!" I whined, pulling an adorable pout that very few people could resist.

He nodded to show that he had heard me.

"Five o' clock." He informed me.

"I will only have two hours to get ready then!" I fretted.

I dropped back on to my bed, miraculously not falling on my laptop.

I kissed my Roy plushie on the cheek, beginning to get excited.

* * *

My week went by agonizingly slow.

I begged, and pleaded to go clothes shopping much to Ryan's amusement.

Ryan's my little brother.

He seemingly wanted to be a ninja Pokemon trainer when he grew up.

He would always be my little man, I quickly decided.

Mom bought me a sky blue dress that brought out the blue in my dark eyes.

My mom curled my dark hair, and did my make up on Friday.

"Why are you dressing up?" My mom asked me.

"Just felt like it." I answered her, nonchalantly.

Mom left my room, warning me not to sneak out.

I put on my Flamel necklace, and two silver stud earings.

I beamed when I felt the room start to shake.

Anderson stood by way of greeting in his pretty hall.

He took my arm, and led me to the connected restaurant.

"Don't sue." He whispered, making me laugh.

"You are The Giver Of Dreams, Anderson. I would never sue you." I told him, honestly.

He smiled back, and stopped by Roy's table.

I have to say that Roy Mustang looked hotter in real life than on a plushie or a screen of some sort.

I sat down across from him.

"I'm Roy Mustang." He introduced himself, forcing me to stifle a giggle.

Who didn't know Roy Mustang?

"I'm Rainy Collins, and I could pass as your female twin sister." I told him, grinning in a wide fangirl like way.

"I was just about to tell you that you were sexy, Rainy." He told me warmly, or was that me heating up?

"You are too." I told him while grinning.

"We make an odd pair; The Flame Alchemist and a girl named Rainy." He chuckled.

I joined in with his addictive laughter.

"Why did your parents name you Rainy?" He asked me curiously; everybody asked me that.

"Momma says that I was born on a rainy day, and that it's my good luck charm." I chimed in reply.

"It's a symbol of bad luck for me." Roy sighed, nearly making me sigh.

"We could be eachother's yin and yang," I flirted with him.

He paid for dinner, and took me to his house afterwards.

His house was simple, but beautiful. I fell in love with it on first sight.

We spent the night making love.

I'll spare you the private details.

Waking up in Roy Mustang's arms had to be one of the best feelings ever!

Anderson decided to send me back home not long after I woke up.

That made me almost hate Anderson.

Ryan had to be a sneaky son of a gun, didn't he?

He had been waiting in my room for me to come home.

"Mom! Dad! Sissy's dripping!" He yelled, leaving my room.

I ran to the bathroom to take a shower.

I was out of the shower within two minutes, and had wrapped my towel securely around my body.

I ran back to my room, and sat down on my bed.

Thankfully Mom and Dad didn't question it when they came to figure out why I was 'dripping.'


	3. Door Seventeen: Envy And Emily

I was probably wasting my time online; my most likely D+ homework was already finished, so that took away anything for anyone that didn't care about me to complain about, not like they ever would anyway.

My parents had left for work awhile ago which left me home alone, and I am an only child, so no annoying, older or younger siblings to pull me away from the void that they called the internet.

I stared almost lifelessly at the screen that boldy proclaimed to be a "Dating Paradise."

I had nothing better to do, so I clicked on to the Youtube video.

It was for FMA fans to play, so I could play it as I have watched the anime.

I watched the intro start up, explaining how to play the game.

I had always found later numbers to be my lucky numbers, so I went with seventeen.

Seventeen happened to be Envy; I really did not want him to kill me, but I knew that it wouldn't really happen, so I tossed the fear aside.

Maybe something more interesting would happen soon.

I realized that worrying about it was stupid after all it didn't matter to anyone what happened to me.

That had been proved true to me by the people that I had once held dear to me.

My ex-friends had stopped hanging out with me, because I was boring to them.

My parents were always working, so they never cared.

No one would care if I suddenly disappeared, because a homunculus had killed me.

Why should my life mean anything to me when everyone else's was much more important than my measly one?

I sighed, and tried to get with the program; I would never be important to the world, so my future didn't really matter.

I shown up in a hall, and I noticed a man.

He was the type that wasn't attractive or ugly; he was kind of plain looking to be honest.

"Hello, Emily. How has your day been?" He must have been in a good mood.

How he had figured out my name didn't really matter to me.

He took my silence as his cue to go on,

"Your date with Envy is at seven on Thursday." He told me.

* * *

The next, two days passed in relative quietness.

The teachers never called on me in class, and my peers didn't talk to me.

When my parents were home, they only asked the basic questions about my school day.

My life used to be better than this, but when other people stopped caring, I did too.

My only warning that my date was soon was the shaking of my room.

My light, brown hair was in a simple, ponytail, and I was dressed in school casual clothes: a pair of jeans and an oversized, white T-shirt.

The man seemed to disapprove of my choice of attire, but he led me to Envy anyway.

Envy greeted me with one word, "Human."

The other man left me alone with the sadistic homunculus.

"Sit!" He snapped at me, and I obeyed; I must still value my life to some degree.

"Name!" He commanded of me like he was a drill sergeant.

"Emily." I responded to his command.

"Envy." He told me with out my asking of his name.

"Do you know about the conflict in Ishbal that happened fourteen years ago?" He asked me.

"Yeah." Was my simple answer to that question of his.

"I transformed in to that soldier, and shot the child to start the war!" He announced gleefully, transforming in to that soldier to show me that he could.

He went on and on as my responses lessened.

"Speak to me, or you could watch me torture your family!" He snapped; he didn't like to be ignored.

"No!" I shrieked; it was the only thing to spark feeling back in to me after the depression and indifference had started.

The rest of our dinner was a strained affair.

I decided that even if no one else cared, I would.

I began to put the effort and care in to my life after that wretched date had ended, and my life started to look up for me again.


	4. Door One: Alphonse Elric And Ana

My best friend, Rainy, had come over, surprisingly with out her Roy Mustang plushie.

She began to talk about this dating game that allowed for her to meet the real Roy Mustang.

It was called Dating Paradise, and Edlynn Elric on Youtube had posted it.

I looked it up on Youtube, and I found it.

I clicked on it, and watched it start off with the How To Play portion of it.

"Fourteen was Roy, and three was Gluttony." Rainy let out in a rush of excitement.

"How did you know Gluttony's door?" I teased my bestie.

"It says so in the video." She sang horribly off-key; I laughed.

"Envy's been picked out already." I whispered to her in my best secretive voice.

Rainy laughed.

"Pick a number, any number." Rainy sang.

I rolled my eyes, "One."

"Why one?" She asked me.

"I don't care who I get; they're all hot!" I squealed, and I watched Rainy's eyes nearly pop off her head.

"Even Kimblee." She rasped out, sending us back in to crazed giggles.

"He's explosively hot!" I giggled.

She nodded.

"Yeah, I can see what you mean." She whispered back, seductively.

I laughed again.

"Watch the video; I want to see who you got!" Rainy commanded in her excitement.

I rolled my eyes, and clicked play to resume watching where we had left off.

"If you jinx me..." I cut my own threat off, making Rainy giggle again.

'Door number one is Alphonse Elric. What a catch: an absolute gentleman!' The screen gushed.

Rainy giggled for whatever reason.

My room started to shake.

I may have screamed my head off, and clung to Rainy for dear life or not.

Standing before us was a man.

"Hey Andie! I can call you that, right?" Rainy's mood swing confused me, and gave me a headache.

How did she know this man anyway?

"Rainy?" He asked in surprise.

"Yeah?" She asked him back.

"You can't play twice." He muttered.

"Ana played." Rainy answered, casually.

He glanced towards me though he still looked surprised.

"I'm Ana, and I got Alphonse from door number one." I told him, grinning.

"Alphonse Elric?" He asked me; I nodded for my answer.

Rainy smiled in amusement.

"Wednesday at six." He told me after thinking for a bit.

"Wednesday." I hummed to myself after Rainy and I collapsed back on to my bed.

* * *

Rainy pestered me about what I should wear for my date with Al, and other things about the date.

I was pretty excited about it, but Rainy was much more excited about than I was.

My blond hair was naturally straight, and I had cerulean blue eyes,

I wasn't short like Rainy was; I am about average height.

I am thin with a small chest.

All of this made me look pretty much average, though over the next week underwent some serious changes.

Rainy would curl my hair, braid it, tie it back in to a ponytail, put it up in a bun, or make it wavy.

She'd dress me in blue, black, gold, silver, green, red, or pink.

She'd also do my makeup from natural to any color imaginable.

Rainy refused to stop until I was 'flawless,' much to my chagrin; I already had a dress picked out before this makeover began.

I would listen to Rainy's opinion first, and then I'd decide.

I ended up in the pink dress; both Rainy and I decided that it looked cute enough for a date with Alphonse.

Rainy braided my hair, which made me wonder if it looked like Ed's always did in the show.

Soon enough Rainy left my room before she did though, she gave me the encouraging words, "You're beautiful."

It lifted a huge burden off of my chest.

I appeared before 'Andie' again.

He led me silently to Alphonse; I guess that he thought that Rainy had already told me not to sue him, or something along those lines.

How do I sue him?

I wondered; he lives in the pretty hall, doesn't he?

Alphonse stood up to pull my chair out for me, and he pushed my chair back in once I sat down.

He was such a gentleman!

"Hi. I'm Alphonse Elric, but you can call me Al." He told me.

Aw! He is so cute!

"I'm Ana." I told him, trying to ignore the irrational urge to call a grown man cute outside of my head.

"Ana's a pretty name." He told me; he was sincere, because he was Alphonse Elric who was always sincere.

I smiled, and nodded.

"I always loved your name Alphonse, and your nickname is really cute too, Al." I chipped in.

Al beamed.

"So how's it been since you got your body back?" I asked.

He seemed really surprised that I knew about that.

I blushed; maybe I shouldn't have said that?

He answered anyway.

"It's been great. I've had to relearn everything though." He told me, deflating at that last part.

Aw! It should be a crime for anybody to be that cute!

"It's worth it, right?" I asked him.

"It is." He answered me, happily.

"I'm happy for you, Al." I told him, sincerely.

I had squealed when Al had got his body back in Brotherhood; I had even tackle-hugged Rainy in my excitement.

He was one of my favorite characters, but I never knew that he'd be so cute in real life!

We continued to talk about Al's life, and I offered encouragement whenever necessary.

The date ended way too soon, and we exchanged phone numbers after it.

I hope that we can talk to eachother across worlds, and that May won't kill me if we can.

I hugged Al back when he gave me a hug.

I kissed his cheek while locked in his embrace.

Sadly, I began to vanish while still in his arms.

I landed on my bed, only to have Rainy run in to my room with in a matter of seconds.

"What are you doing at my house?" I asked her.

"Oh. I asked Mom and Dad if I can have a sleepover over here." She chimed.

"My parents or your's?" I asked her, tiredly.

"Your's of course." She answered like I knew she would.

"Do your parents know?" I asked, hoping that she'd take the hint.

"I didn't tell them, but they know." She answered.

We had hung out so often including sleepovers that our parent's knew that we were at the other's house.

We had done just that so many times already.


End file.
